Vindicten
by Twilightlink421
Summary: During the peaceful times under the goddess, the heroes of mabinogi/vindictus encounter many common, random, and most unexpected events in this world.
1. Unlucky Star

_It was a peaceful ordinary day within the town of Colhen. However, today would be quite different than most. _

**Cindell:** -sobbing- WAAAAAH RAGNAAAAAAA !

_Cindell quickly rushed to Ragna who was sitting on the bench near the Inn._

**Ragna:** What's the matter Cindell ?

_Ragna looked questiongly as Cindell continued sobbing as she talked._

**Cindell:** -sniff- Ferghus -sniff- H-He . ..

**Ragna:** He ?

**Cindell:** He took -sniff- took ...

**Ragna:** Took ?

**Cindell:** My -sniff- My . .

_Ragna suddenly jumped up from his seat and began yelling. _

**Ragna:** WHAT ?! THAT BASTARD ! I WONT FORGIVE HIM, IM GONNA SLICE HIS GLIDING FURY OFF AND THEN ILL THROW IT INTO A SPEAR LANNS HURRICANE AND MAKE HIM EAT IT !

**Cindell:** YUKIANESAAA -cries-

**Ragna: **Wait what ?

**Cindell:** -sniff- He broke Yukianesa -sniff-

**Ragna:** Yuki wha ?

**Cindell:** My scythe, -sniff- h-he broke it -cries-

**Ragna:** Oh . . .

**Cindell:** What did you think I was talking about ? -sniff-

**Ragna: **Uhhh I thought he took your virgin- ANYWAY its okay ! Brynn broke my twin swords last week, dam crack head . . .

**Cindell: **-sniff- Really ?

**Ragna: **Yeah, now I'm weapon less at the moment, -sigh- guess i'll just start given formors knuckle sandwiches for now.

**Cindell: **Awww

_Cindell hugged Ragna_

**Cindell:** It'll be okay we'll be weapon less together -smiles-

**Ragna: **Thanks, glad I could make you feel a bit better -grin-

_Ragna hugged Cindell back. Soon Skyshatter emerged from the Inn. _

**Skyshatter: **Hey guys what's going on ?

**Cindell: **EEEEP !

_Cindell quickly broke away from Ragna and covered her face which began turning red quite quickly. _

**Ragna:** What's wron-

_Before Ragna could finish his sentence he turned around and before him was Skyshatter who was entirely naked with no inner armor as well . .. _

**Ragna:** Oh dude what the DOUBLE CRESCENT ?!

_Ragna quickly put his hand in front of his face to block his view but it did no good as Skyshatter approached him and Cindell making everything much more revealing . .. _

**Cindell: **KYAAAAH !

_Cindell quickly hid behind Ragna in order to block her view as her face began to grow even more red. _

**Ragna: **DUDE WHAT THE HELL ?! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON !

**Skyshatter: **Oh yeah, I cant . . .

**Ragna: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT ?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO YEARS OLD !?

**Skyshatter: **As in I don't have any clothes -chuckles-

**Ragna: **WELL WHY NOT !?

**Skyshatter: **I kinda broke them . . .

**Ragna: **You . . . broke them ?

**Skyshatter: **Yeah, I tried enhancing and enchanting them and they all just kinda broke.

**Ragna: **Well where the hell is your inner armor ?!

**Skyshatter: **Oh I sold it in order to enhance my armor some more but it didnt go so well :(

**Ragna: **I can SEE that sadly . . .

**Skyshatter: **Yeah, well atleast the breeze is quite nice today

_Skyshatter then raised his hands to stretch and spread his legs . . . _

**Cindell: **KYEEEH ! SKYYYYYY PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON !

**Ragna: **DUDE SERIOUSLY !? YOUR BLACK BREEZE IS SCARING AWAY ALL THE PUPPIES AND CHICKENS !

**Skyshatter: **I told you I broke it all ! And I have no gold left either . . .

_Cindell then quickly dashed into the Inn while covering her face in order to block her view of Skyshatter. After a few seconds she quickly returned and gave Skyshatter a box. Still looking away of course . . ._

**Skyshatter: **What is this ?

**Cindell: **It's clothes . . .

**Skyshatter: **Really ? For me ?

**Cindell: **Yes . . .

**Skyshatter: **Aww thx Cindell

_Skyshatter then attempted to hug Cindell but was quickly greeted with a kick to his black breeze . . . it sounded like it crit too . . . _

**Cindell: **EEK !

**Skyshatter: **DOAHHHHHH !

_Cindell then realized what she had done was by instinct. _

**Ragna: **Way to go -laughs-

**Cindell: **-gasp- SORRY SKY ! I didnt mean too . . .

_Skyshatter now on the floor clutching his black breeze in pain . . . _

**Skyshatter: **It's all good . . . in the hood -cough-

**Ragna: **Yeah, I probably would have done the same thing Cindell it's okay \o/

_After a few moments Skyshatter regained his strength and finally clothed himself from the box of clothes Cindell had given him. _

**Cindell: **How is it Sky ?

**Skyshatter: **MUFFLE MUFFLEEEE . . . MUFFLE ? MUFFLE ?! MUFFLE MUFFLE MUFFLE ?!

_Skyshatter was unable to reply properly as he now wore a combine mask that completely blocked all speech patterns. He was now wearing a pink football jersey with the numbers 00 on the back with the name Evie above it. He also seem to have crimson rage gloves that were purple along with pinkish shorts and boots. _

**Ragna: **HAHAHAHAHA ! OH MY GOD I CANT BREATHE !

**Skyshatter: **-angrily- MUFFLLE MUFFLE MUFFLE !

**Cindell: **Hey dont make fun of Sky ! Those are my clothes after all :(

**Ragna and Skyshatter: **Your clothes ? Muffle Muffle ?

_A moment of silence passed and Ragna then began muttering under his breath. _

**Ragna: **You lucky bitch of a son . . .

**Cindell: **Did you say something Ragna ?

**Ragna: **Oh no, nothing . . .

_Skyshatter then began cheering while pointing and laughing at Ragna. Suddenly a Karok appeared that broke the moment. _

**MeGrab: **Hey there sexy fine -grinning-

**Skyshatter: **Muffle ?

**MeGrab: **How about me and you get together, Ill show you my PILLAR MASTERY

**Cindell: **Oh no . . .

**Ragna: **OH YES ! SHE WOULD LOVE TO !

**Skyshatter: **MUFFLE ?!

**MeGrab: **Alrighty then, ill show you how I PILLAR TOSS in bed . .

_Soon the Karok picked up Skyshatter unaware that it was actually a guy since the name Evie was on the back of his jersey. Skyshatter then began squirming in protest as he was carried away by the karok into the Inn._

**Skyshatter:** Muffle ! MUFFLE MUFFLE MUFFLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Cindell:** What just happened ?

**Ragna: **We have just witnessed the birth of a star Cindell.

**Cindell: **More like unlucky star . . .

_End. _


	2. Misty Moon

_After the events of the "Unlucky Star" Colhen began to become more and more bizzare. Tonight would be equally or perhaps even more strange than the previous day._

_Ragna was sitting quietly next to the campfire staring at the moon. _

**Ragna: **Man, things just keep getting weirder and weirder lately. Wonder what's going on . . .

**Cindell: -**crying- RAGNAAAAAAAAAA !

**Ragna: **Oh geez, what is it this - ?

_When Ragna turned around Cindell was wearing her pink princess stripped inner armor. Ragna's face turned red almost instantly and his nose began bleeding. _

**Ragna: **SWEET GUST STING ! WHERE IS YOUR ARMOR !?

**Cindell:** Ferghus -sniff- H-He . . .

**Ragna: **Yes Yes ?

**Cindell:** HE BROKE MY ARMOR -cries-

_Ragna did his best to keep focus at the issue at hand but he couldn't resist looking at Cindell's inner armor looking at her up and down as she talked. _

**Ragna: **You know, if he broke your weapon what gave you the idea that he wouldn't break your armor ?

_Cindell began to cry even more. _

**Ragna: **-sigh- It'll be alright.

**Cindell: **-sniff- Really ?

**Ragna: **Yeah, I know a good friend of mine who can help you out and give you some new armor hopefully.

_Cindell's face gleamed with joy _

**Cindell: **You really mean it !?

**Ragna: **Mhm

_Cindell jumped and hugged Ragna _

**Cindell: **Thank you so much Ragna ! You're a life saver !

_Unware that she was just in her inner armor Cindell's body touched Ragna's body. Ragna could feel the warmth from her breasts and legs. His face began to turn extremely red and his nose began bleeding eruptly. _

**Ragna: **EEEEP ! C-C-Cindell . . .. you're not wearing anything . . . .

**Cindell: **Huh ? OH I'M SO SORRY !

_Cindell let go of Ragna while he wiped away the blood from his nose. _

**Ragna: **Thank god, if she hadn't let go sooner she might have felt my THOUSAND NEEDLES through my pants against her panties . . .

**Cindell: **Did you say something Ragna ?

**Ragna: **NOTHING ! Now let's go get you some clothes x.x

_Ragna grabbed Cindell by the hand and took her to the Inn._

**Ragna: **OI ! KASORI ! ARE YOU HERE ?!

_A girl then emerged from one of the rooms of the Inn seeming to have just awakened from sleeping._

**Kasori: **Yes i'm right here you don't need to yell . . . What's this ? -looks at Cindell- I didn't know you had money for that kind of "business" Ragna.

**Ragna: **IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL ! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND !

**Kasori: **Sureeeeee, it's alright Ragna. We all need a little fun every once in awhile -grins-

**Ragna: **I'M NOT THAT TYPE OF LANN !

**Kasori: **Geez, I was just kidding no need to get mad. So what's the situation ?

**Ragna: **My friend here Cindell has no armor to wear

**Kasori: **I can SEE that, what happened ?

**Cindell: **I tried enhancing it . . .

**Kasori: **Ah I see, well I can't help you.

**Ragna: **What ?! Why not ?! You have plenty of gold to spare, surely you can help out Cindell.

**Kasori: **Just because I have gold doesen't mean I can help, But I may know someone who can.

**Cindell: **Who ?

**Kasori: **His name's Boleslaw, he's an armorsmith who resides in Rocheste. He can probably help you.

**Ragna: **Rocheste ?! But the carriages to Rocheste are off duty now.

**Kasori: **Then I suppose you'll have to walk then.

**Ragna: **Walk !? It's nearly pitch black out there, not to mention it's cold as SLIP DASH.

**Kasori: **What's wrong ? Can't chill in the dark ?

**Ragna: **Well . . . I . . . Uh . . .

**Cindell: **Are you afraid of the dark Ragna ?

**Ragna: **No ! I just hate not being able to see where i'm going . . .

**Kasori: **So technically you are ?

**Ragna: **NO !

**Cindell: **It's okay if you are Ragna. I'll go.

**Ragna: **By yourself ?

**Cindell: **Yeah, I got myself into this i'll do my best to get myself out.

**Kasori: **The path to Rocheste is dangerous, especially during this time of night. Why not just wait till tomorrow when it's bright and early ?

**Cindell: **I wouldn't be able to walk in public and show my face ever again if the entire town saw me like this . . .

**Ragna: **Cindell . . .

_Cindell grabbed her scythe, Iris and began to make her way towards the door. _

**Cindell: **I'll catch you later Ragna, it was nice meeting you Kasori

**Kasori: **A pleasure meeting you as well Cindell

_Ragna clecthed his fists and began gritting his teeth. Ragna had an incredible phobia of the dark. As a child his parents were murdered by formors in front of him however he was unable to see it for himself only to hear the screams and horrors of his parents slaughtering within the pitch black darkness. Finally Ragna spoke out. _

**Ragna: **I'LL COME WITH YOU !

**Cindell: **Huh ?

**Ragna: **I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you . . .

**Kasori: **Awww someone has the hots for somebody -grins-

**Ragna: **IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT !

**Cindell: **Are you sure you want to come Ragna ? You have nothing to do with this.

**Ragna: **It's my choice, as a friend I just couldn't see you doing this kind of thing alone.

_Cindell smiled and kissed Ragna's cheek _

**Cindell: **You're so sweet

**Ragna: **I think my twin sword mastery just ranked up . . .

**Cindell: **What was that Ragna ?

_Ragna began ruffling around his pants to hide his BATTLE RESPIRATION from Cindell _

**Ragna: **NOTHING NOTHING ! Let's get going x.x

**Kasori: **You two are awfully brave, I hope for your safe return.

**Cindell: **Thanks Kasori -smiles-

**Ragna: **Will do.

_Ragna and Cindell left the inn and began their journey towards Rocheste. The night was cold and the moon shined down staring upon the two as they treked. Cindell began shivering from the chilling weather as she had little cloth to keep her warm from the freezing winds. _

**Ragna: **Cindell are you alright ?

**Cindell: **Y-Y-Yeah . . .

**Ragna: **Are you sure ?

**Cindell: **I'm f-f-fine . . .

_Ragna grabbed Cindell's arm. _

**Ragna: **You're as cold as the ice in Hoarfrost Hollows Cindell . . .

**Cindell: **Just c-c-chill Ragna . . .

_Cindell broke away from Ragna's grip and continued onwards down the path. _

**Ragna: **Oh har har har that's awfully COLD of you . . .

_The two continued to trek forward into the darkness and soon caught sight of the Rocheste castle. _

**Ragna: **I see the gates of Rocheste, we're almost there Cindell.

_Ragna soon realized he had lost sight of Cindell unaware that she had treked much farther than he had within the pitch black darkness. The moonlight began to fade as the clouds began to move in. _

**Ragna: **Oh no . . .

_Ragna began to sprint forward into the darkness unaware of where he was going . His vision began to become more unclear as the clouds blocked the moon. _

**Ragna: **CINDELL !

_Ragna began to sprint faster ._

**Ragna: **CINDELL WHERE ARE YOU ?!

_Suddenly Ragna tripped and hit his face against the dirt ground. _

**Ragna: **Ow . . . son of a lightning fury . . .

**Cindell: **R-R-Ragna . . .

_Ragna turned around to see Cindell laying face forward on the floor almost lifeless. He had realized what he had tripped over was her. She was paler than the snow in winter. Ragna rushed to her side. _

**Ragna: **CINDELL !

**Cindell: **It's so c-c-cold Ragna . . .

_Ragna knew that things weren't looking good, he had lost sight of the path to Rocheste. Nothing but darkness surrounded them, they were lost within the freezing night. Ragna picked up Cindell and held her close in an attempt to keep her warm. But it seemed that she was getting paler by the second. _

**Ragna: **DAMIT ! I can't do anything . . . I never could . . .

_Ragna began sobbing as tears began to well within his eyes._

**Ragna: **Nothing's changed -sob- I'm still the weakling I was back then who could only watch my friends and family die -sob-

_Suddenly within the darkness a figure appeared holding what seemed to be a stick. The figure was wearing a robe. Ragna then assumed what he was seeing was death, and he had come to take Cindell away from this world. _

**Ragna: **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER ! I'LL SLICE THE FURY INFUSION OUTTA YA !

_Eventually the figure emerged close enough to be visible, but it was just Skyshatter dressed in a robe with a cane . . . _

**Skyshatter: **What the muffle is your problem ?

**Ragna: **Sky ? What are you doing here ?

**Skyshatter: **I should be asking you that muffle, I'm the Rocheste sheep-herder for this path.

**Ragna: **Sheep . . . herder ?

**Skyshatter: **DON'T JUDGE ME MUFFLE ! What are you doing here ?

_Ragna carrying Cindell is his arms as she was now unconscious. _

**Ragna: **It's Cindell . . .

**Skyshatter: **HOLY MUFFLE MAN ! DAMMM MAN YOU LUCKY GETTIN TO HIT THAT STUFF !

**Ragna: **IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL !

**Skyshatter: **Oh, then why is she only wearing her inners muffle ? It's freezing ice spears out here.

**Ragna: **I'll explain later, can you please help us ? We've lost our way to Rocheste . . .

**Skyshatter: **Sure thing muffle, I was just heading back to the castle.

_Sky then raised his head to the Sky and began yelling like a sheep. Or atleast kind of like one . . . _

**Skyshatter: **MAAAAAAFLE MAAAAAAAFLE

**Ragna: **What the windmill are you doing . . .

**Skyshatter: **Callin' mah sheep muffle

_Suddenly from the darnkess sheeps emerged. They seemed to have been following Skyshatter. Skyshatter then went up to what seemed to be the leader of the herd and began speaking to it . . . _

**Skyshatter: **Maffle Maffle Maffle Maffle

_Skyshatter then pointed to Ragna who was holding Cindell. _

**Sheep: **Bah ? Bah Bah Bah . . .

_Skyshatter then shook his head. _

**Skyshatter: **No he's not a player maffle

**Sheep: **Bah ? Bah Bah.

_The sheep then motioned the other sheep to come forward and they approached Ragna. _

**Ragna: **Huh ?

**Sheep: **Bah Bah.

**Skyshatter: **He's asking you to put Cindell on his back muffle.

**Ragna: **Oh, okay . . .

_Ragna placed Cindell gently on the sheeps back. _

**Sheep: **Bah Bah Bah !

_The sheep then formed a square. Sheeps then stacked and huddled next to Cindell to keep her warm. The formation of sheep then moved forward chanting Bah like a military squad. Ragna and Skyshatter followed from behind. _

**Ragna: **How do the sheep know where their going ? The sky's completely dark and we can't see a thing . . .

**Skyshatter: **Oh that won't be a problem muffle.

_Skyshatter then raised head to sky. _

**Skyshatter: **YO SKY !

**Sky: **Hey what's up bro-ski

**Skyshatter: **Could ya clear up a bit, we need to get this beautiful girl to Rocheste.

**Sky: **Oh yeah sure thing no problem bro, Gonna have some fun tonight are we ? Hohohoho~

**Ragna: **IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT ! AND SINCE WHEN COULD SKIES TALK ?!

**Skyshatter: **Since forever muffle.

**Ragna: **And since when could you talk to the sky ?

**Skyshatter: **Uhhh SKYshatter ?! DUHHHH !

**Ragna: **I'm not gonna even ask about the sheep . . .

_The clouds began to dissappear from the sky and the path to Rocheste was now visible. _

**Ragna: **Sky I can't thank you enough, if you hadn't found us I don't think things would have ended well . . .

**Skyshatter: **Don't think i've forgiven you for what you did last time, I still have scars on my STAMINA MASTERY from that Karok's PILLAR TOSS . . . muffle

**Ragna: **Oh . . .

**Skyshatter: **You're lucky Cindell was with you or else i'd had left you out here to die . . . muffle

_Skyshatter then walked ahead of Ragna and lead the sheep through the gates of Rocheste. Ragna turned to look at the moon before he entered. _

**Ragna: **Quite the misty moon tonight.

_End. _


	3. Shattering The Sky

_As Ragna and Skyshatter entered the castle of Rocheste the moon began to shine upon them as the clouds revealed the moon slowly. Skyshatter began herding the sheep into their pens for a good night's rest. _

**Skyshatter: **Thanks for the help Hereta Maffle

**Hereta: **Bah Bah

_Hereta then fist bumped Skyshatter with his paw before leaving to his pen. Sky now carrying Cindell on his back with a warm black blanket over her turned to Ragna._

**Skyshatter: **So you came here why again? Muffle.

**Ragna: **My friend Kasori told me there was an armor smith named Boleslaw who resided here. She said he could give Cindell some new armor.

**Skyshatter: **Boleslaw huh? Well I've never entered any deeper than the animals pens itself in Rocheste so we'll have to look around for the forge. Muffle

**Ragna: **Seriously? You've been here so many times but never entered any deeper than the pens at the entrance?

**Skyshatter: **Look I don't have time to argue or explain to you why, what matters now is that we find this forge and get Cindell some armor before she gets really sick from this BESERK cold weather. Muffle

**Ragna: **-sigh- I suppose you're right, let's get moving then.

_The two began to walk deeper into Rocheste. After walking for about ten minutes they caught sight of what seemed to be a blacksmith shop._

**Ragna: **That seems to be the forge, this way Sky.

**Skyshatter:** I'm not blind . . .Muffle.

_Ragna and Skyshatter then entered the black smith shop. As they entered warmth surrounded them from the fire and heat of the metals nearby. _

**Ragna: **Hello? Is anyone here? We could really use some help right now.

_Nothing but silence as the only thing replying was the crackling of the nearby fire._

**Skyshatter: **What the muffle man, I thought you said there was someone here?

**Ragna: **Well I don't know! Kasori said there was someone here who could help us!

**Boleslaw: **Oh, so tomboy girl sent you here?

_Suddenly a tall broad Karok appeared before them. He spoke in a very heavy Russian accent. _

**Skyshatter: **Who the muffles are you?

**Boleslaw: **The names Boleslaw, I'm the keeper of this blacksmith and a craftsman in armor. What brings you here?

_Skyshatter then placed Cindell gently on a nearby couch keeping the blanket firmly wrapped around her to keep her warm._

**Ragna: **My friend Cindell needs help.

**Boleslaw: **Help? Well the strip clubs across from here –

**Ragna: **IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT AT ALL! SHE NEEDS ARMOR BECAUSE FAILGHUS BROKE IT ALL!

**Boleslaw: **Is that so? Well in Soviet Rocheste armor breaks you. . .

**Skyshatter: **What the muffle does that have to do with anything?!

**Ragna: **Please, can you help her?

**Boleslaw: **I suppose I could, since she be the fine lady with a nice body it be a shame to lose a beauty like that to this cold weather.

**Ragna: **Thank you Boleslaw

**Boleslaw: **No, thank you for bringing such a fine piece of –

**Skyshatter: **WE HEARD IT THE FIRST TIME MUFFLE!

**Boleslaw: **Very well then, I'll get started. It may take awhile so please make yourselves at home.

_Boleslaw then walked into another room closing the door behind him. Cindell then began grumbling in distress on the couch. Skyshatter took off her bunny headband and placed it in her hands. Cindell slowly held it in her arms. She murmured something before falling back to sleep peacefully again._

**Cindell: **Big brother . . .

_Suddenly a brief moment of silence passed . . ._

**Ragna: **Did she just say big brother?

**Skyshatter: **Oh uh . . . no . . . muffle –begins whistling-

**Ragna: **Bull INGKELLS I know what I heard! You're related?!

**Skyshatter: **Not really . . . Muffle.

**Ragna: **Then why did she just say big brother . . . ?

**Skyshatter: **Oh you know, people say weirdest thing when they're sleeping hehe . . . muffle.

**Ragna: **Dude quit acting stupid and spill the magic powder . . .

**Skyshatter: **Alright fine, it began a long time ago . . .

_A flashback occurred Skyshatter was in the Rocheste fields along with other sheep._

**Skyshatter: **It was a prideful day; I was ready to earn my valor by beginning my Intense training . . .

_Skyshatter took a deep sophisticated breath, suddenly he dropped to his feet and knees. Skyshatter then raised his head high._

**Skyshatter: **MAAFFFLE MAAAAAFLE

_Nearby sheep began to look at Skyshatter in question. _

**Hereta: **Bah bah bah bah ? (What the Baah is he doing?)

**Sheep 1: **Bah bah bah bah (Maybe it's a new skill he's trying out)

**Hereta: **Bah? bah bah bah . . . (Skill ? Looks like he's trying to imitate us . . .)

**Sheep 1: **Bah bah bah ? (What makes you say that?)

**Skyshatter: **MAAFLE !

_Skyshatter dived his face into the grass and began eating it vigorously while screaming what seemed to be like a sheep . . ._

**Sheep 1: **Bah Bah (Point taken)

**Hereta:** Bah ? Bah Bah BAH BAH BAH !? (See I told you he was - OH MY GOD IS HE GETTING NAKED ?!)

_Ragna then stood up from his chair covering his ears and began yelling._

**Ragna:******STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! ****

**Skyshatter: **What? Muffle.

**Ragna: **What does this have to do anything with your relationship with Cindell !?

**Skyshatter: **Relationship? OHHHH, you wanted to hear THAT story. Well you should have said so in the first place muffle .

**Ragna: **I did, you were the one who started talking about your training and initiation with the sheep . . .

**Skyshatter: **F3 F3 F3, Alrighty I'll tell you the right story this time.

**Ragna: **I swear to god if you talk about getting naked again I will –

_The flashback began; it was in a small town with what seemed to be an orphanage. A dozen of kids were playing in the front yard of the orphanage as it was a nice bright sunny day to be active outside. Skyshatter was twelve years old and was playing with a spin top._

**Skyshatter: **TEH TEH TEH TEH TEH TEH !

_Suddenly Chujitsuna, head mistress of the orphanage called out to everyone telling them play time was over. At that moment the top stopped spinning._

**Skyshatter: **Doaaaah . . .

_Skyshatter got up on his feet and headed inside along with the other children. The children then all sat in rows on a gray carpet. This was a normal routine after play time as Chujitsuna would read to the children about the legends of the mythical world. However, this time around something was different._

**Chujitsuna: **Children, we have a new member joining our beloved family. Come on Honey, don't be shy introduce yourself.

_Hiding behind Chujitsuna a young girl emerged. She had short orange hair and she seemed to be only ten years old. _

**Cindell: **H-Hi I'm Cindell . . .

_The children began murmuring and chatting among themselves._

**Rosa: **Oh lovely another one . . .

**Kanzaki: **I know right? We can't possibly afford to share more of our supplies. We barely even have enough for ourselves already . . .

**Chujitsuna: **Cindy dear, why don't you have a seat next to Sky over there and while I get ready for story time okay?

**Cindell: **O-okay . . .

_Cindell walked over to Skyshatter and sat down next to him. Chujitsuna then began reading the story of the ancient monsters known as Irukul who from legends took refuge in the deepest depths of Hoarfrost Hollows. As Cindell was listening a small pebble hit the back of her head. She flinched and turned her head back. It was Rosa and Kanzaki from the rows of kids behind her. They gave her a nasty look motioning her to turn around. After Cindell turned around they continued to throw pebbles at the back of her head until Chujitsuna finished the story. Skyshatter looked at Cindell as she had tears in her eyes and turned around to look at Rosa and Kanzaki chuckling as they threw pebbles at her. _

**Chujitsuna: **Alright children, it's lunch time. You may eat wherever you like as long as you don't make a mess! Be back before dawn!

_Chujitsuna handed out fresh warm bread to the children and headed inside her office to document papers. Skyshatter was outside enjoying his piece of bread when he heard something from a far. Skyshatter hid behind a tree and looked. It was Rosa, Kanzaki, and Cindell. Rosa and Kanzaki pushed Cindell to the ground._

**Cindell: **Ahh ! ow . . .

**Rosa: **You won't be needing this

_Rosa snatched Cindell's piece of bread from her. Cindell quickly got back on her feet_

**Cindell: **H-hey! That's mine!

**Kanzaki: **What are you gonna do about it? There's two of us and one of you!

_Rosa and Kanzaki pushed Cindell to the ground except it was a lot harder and this time she fell on her face._

**Rosa: **What's wrong? Can't stand on your own two feet?

**Kanzaki: **I guess mommy and daddy didn't raise her very well

_Rosa and Kanzaki walked away laughing; Cindell with her face on the ground still began crying. Suddenly Skyshatter emerged from the tree and helped her up._

**Skyshatter: **Are you alright?

**Cindell: **-sniff- Why are they so mean to me . . . –sniff-

_Skyshatter took a napkin and wiped the dirt off of Cindell's face. He then held out his piece of bread to her._

**Cindell: **-sniff- Huh?

**Skyshatter: **Here, you can have mine.

_Cindell took the piece of bread and ate it slowly. After one bite she seemed to feel a bit better._

**Cindell: **Thank you . . .

**Skyshatter: **Don't mention it, the names Skyshatter. You can call me Sky though.

**Cindell: **Skyshatter . . . My names Cindell, i-it's nice to meet you.

**Skyshatter: **I saw what happened; don't let it get to you. Rosa and Kanzaki think they run this place, but really it's not that way at all.

**Cindell: **I still don't understand. . .

**Skyshatter: **In all honesty, we're pretty short on supplies here at the orphanage. We barely had enough food to begin with and more children here isn't exactly the most exciting thing for us.

**Cindell: **Oh . . .

**Skyshatter: **But hey it's not your fault, misfortune happens to everyone but the important thing to remember is that everything happens for a reason.

**Cindell: **I see, thank you Sky.

_Cindell hugged Skyshatter. Skyshatter's face turned slightly red._

**Skyshatter: **Woah, hey . . .

**Cindell: **You remind me of my older brother, before he passed away . . .

**Skyshatter: **Oh . . . uh thanks I guess?

_Suddenly Chujitsuna called out to the children from the orphanage to come inside as it was getting dark. ____Cindell grabbed Sky's hand and began running towards the orphanage. _

**Cindell: **Let's head back together big brother!

_Cindell smiled at Skyshatter._

**Skyshatter: **Sure thing.

_The two headed back to the orphanage. The next day, Skyshatter and Cindell were sitting outside next to each other looking at the clear blue sky. Seven years had passed and sadly Chujitsuna had passed away from an unknown illness._

**Cindell: **Time sure does fly huh?

**Skyshatter: **Indeed.

**Cindell: **I really miss Chujitsuna, she was such a nice lady. . .

**Skyshatter: **Yeah, I was actually the first orphan who came here. She took very good care of me, even when new children came. Till the very end , she was like a mother to me . . .

**Cindell: **I can't imagine how you feel big brother, May she rest in peace . . .

**Skyshatter: **Yeah, oh by the way.

_Skyshatter quickly got to his feet and headed into the orphanage. Shortly, he emerged and returned with a gift box. _

**Skyshatter: **Happy Birthday

_Skyshatter smiled as he held out the box to Cindell. _

**Cindell: **A gift for me? Ohhh Sky . . .

_Cindell took the gift box and hugged Skyshatter. _

**Skyshatter: **Haha go ahead open it.

**Cindell: **Alright.

_Cindell unwrapped the gift box and inside was a white bunny ear headband. Cindell held it in her hands as they were super soft._

**Cindell: **Ahhhh Kawaiii ~

**Skyshatter: **What ? Do you not like it? Cause if you don't that's okay . . .

**Cindell: **No ! No ! I love them, thank you so much Sky . . .

_Cindell hugged Skyshatter tightly._

**Cindell: **You're the best big brother ever

_Skyshatter hugged Cindell back._

**Skyshatter: **I try my best haha . . .

_Cindell put the soft bunny ears onto her head. It fit perfectly._

**Cindell: **I'll always treasure it, no matter what.

_The next day, both were sitting out looking at the starry sky. The moon was beautiful as well. _

**Cindell: **The stars sure are pretty tonight.

**Skyshatter: **Not as pretty as you

**Cindell: **What was that Sky?

**Skyshatter: **I know right? It's a pretty nice blue.

**Cindell: **Oh you're right, the stars are a really nice color of blue.

_Cindell sniffed the air._

**Cindell: **Do you smell something Sky?

**Skyshatter: **Sorry . . .

**Cindell: **It smells like smoke.

**Skyshatter: **Smoke? Oh dear what have I been eating . . .

_Cindell quickly got up onto her feet._

**Cindell: **It's coming from the orphanage !

**Skyshatter: **WHAT!?

**Cindell: **Come on hurry!

_Skyshatter quickly got to his feet and the two began dashing towards the orphanage. Shortly, they arrived and what was in front of them was enormous fire engulfing what barely seemed to be the orphanage. _

**Skyshatter: **God dam, that Yuri poster was pretty smoking hot but this is ridiculous!

**Cindell: **Oh no!

_Cindell quickly dashed into the orphanage as the fires continued to roar loudly. _

**Skyshatter: **WHERE THE FROSTHEART ARE YOU GOING?!

_Skyshatter attempted to follow her but the fire denied him to do so._

**Skyshatter: **CINDELL GET BACK HERE!

_Skyshatter's thoughts became wild, his heart quickened in suspenseful concern for his endeared friend and the orphanage began collapsing. At that moment Skyshatter heard a window break. Cindell had jumped through a nearby window escaping just before the entire orphanage collapsed from the flames. Skyshatter dashed to her side. _

**Skyshatter: **WHAT THE WINDWILL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!

_Cindell coughing and scratched up from the broken glass didn't respond. Suddenly she lost her balance._

**Skyshatter: **WOAH HEY! 

_Skyshatter caught Cindell before she fell to the ground which was scattered with broken glass. Skyshatter soon realized Cindell was holding something. _

**Skyshatter: **Huh? What is . . .

_It was hard to distinguish at first but it was the bunny ear headband he had given her for her birthday. Originally being white it was completely black from the flames of the fire. Skyshatter's eyes began to fill with tears._

**Skyshatter: **Cindell . . .

_Skyshatter soon realized Cindell had passed out, she was bleeding pretty badly as well from jumping through the window._

**Skyshatter: **HEY! CINDELL WAKE UP!

_Cindell did not reply._

**Skyshatter: **HEY! STOP PLAYING AROUND THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

_Cindell continued to remain motionless in Skyshatter's arms. Tears began to run down Skyshatter's face._

**Skyshatter: **WHY!? WHY?! –sob- Over a stupid headband –sob-

_Skyshatter looked at the bunny ear headband and remembered something._

**Cindell: "**_I'll always treasure it, no matter what."_

_Skyshatter gritted his teeth and put Cindell on his back._

**Skyshatter: **Don't think I'm gonna let you die here. What kind of a big brother would I be if I did . . .

_Skyshatter dashed quickly north leaving the orphanage that was now completely burned to the ground. Skyshatter traveled for five days straight looking for help, he was completely exhausted and near death as he had no food or water on his journey. Eventually he collapsed onto the ground with Cindell still on his back. His vision began to become darker and darker eventually he passed out._

**Skyshatter: **Damit, not . . . yet . . .

_Hours later he awoke in a bed. _

**Skyshatter: **Huh? Where Am I? . . .

_A man appeared at the door._

**Brynn: **You're at the magic laboratory; you were in a terrible state. I felt bad and brought you back here but I regret it as you would not stop yelling oh what was it "Cindell"?

**Skyshatter: **CINDELL! WHERE IS SHE!?

**Brynn: **No need to yell, she's in the other room next door.

_Skyshatter quickly dashed out of bed running past Byrnn and entered the room. Cindell was sleeping soundly. _

**Skyshatter: **Thank goodness . . .

**Brynn: **I'm afraid I have something to tell you.

**Skyshatter: **What?

**Brynn: **Your friend is dead.

_Skyshatter's heart stopped for a moment._

**Skyshatter: **You've got to be kidding . . .

**Brynn: **Your friend's heart has stopped beating, I'm afraid she's dead . . .

_Skyshatter's eye began to fill with tears. He began punching the floor with his fists._

**Skyshatter: **DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! . . . I'm so sorry Cindell, it's all my fault . . .

**Brynn: **You seem to care a lot about her.

**Skyshatter: **More than the world . . .

**Brynn: **If that's the case, then maybe I could be of some assistance.

**Skyshatter: **Really? You could bring back Cindell?

**Brynn: **That is, if you're willing to put your own life in jeopardy.

_Skyshatter looked at Cindell for a brief moment, remembering the times they had shared together._

**Cindell: "**_You're the best big brother ever"_

_Skyshatter turned back to Byrnn._

**Skyshatter: **I'll do whatever it takes.

**Brynn: **Very well then, please carry her and follow me.

_Skyshatter picked up Cindell gently out of bed and carried her on his back._

**Skyshatter: **Don't worry, You won't be asleep for much longer Cindell.

_Skyshatter followed Brynn. Eventually they entered a room that had a tablet in the center of the room. _

**Brynn: **Please place her onto the tablet please.

_Skyshatter nodded and placed Cindell gently onto the tablet. Brynn began reading a book and shortly held a gem in front of Skyshatter._

**Brynn: **I've never experimented or tested this type of procedure before. This could possibly kill you, are you sure you still want to do this?

**Skyshatter: **I'm positive.

_Skyshatter took the gem from Brynn's hand._

**Brynn: **Lovely, now I'll be able to record results for this experiment.

_A drop of sweat ran down Skyshatter's head as Brynn really didn't seem to care what happened to him. _

**Brynn: **Now then, break the gem in half.

_Skyshatter broke the light gray gem crystal in half. _

**Brynn: **Very good, now then feed one half of the crystal to her and consume the other half.

**Skyshatter: **What happens then?

**Brynn: **I've already told you I'm unaware of the final results of this experiment. If you have time to ask stupid questions then please stop wasting my time and leave.

**Skyshatter: **Alright Alright geez . . .

_Skyshatter fed Cindell the crystal against her soft lips. After making sure she had swallowed it Skyshatter then consumed his half._

**Skyshatter: **THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD -

_Skyshatter began coughing rapidly. Eventually he fell to his knees. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He began sweating profusely; Skyshatter still coughing got back onto his feet and looked into a nearby glass vial. He saw his reflection and noticed that his dark brown eyes began turning light gray. His hair was becoming spikier as well. Suddenly, Cindell began coughing rapidly and sweating as well. Skyshatter turned around noticing that Cindell's hair began turning jet black. With one final cough both coughed out the crystal at the same time. It formed back together in midair and fell to the ground. Skyshatter was breathing heavily._

**Skyshatter: **I haven't felt this exhausted, since the last time I FURY INFUSIONED to my first yuri poster. 

_Skyshatter walked slowly over to Cindell. Her eyes were still closed. Skyshatter gritted his teeth and gave an angry look to Brynn._

**Skyshatter: **HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULD BRING HER BACK! WHAT THE GLIDING FURY MAN!?

_Suddenly Cindell began grumbling, Skyshatter turned to her almost in an instant. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes had become light gray as well. _

**Cindell: **What's the matter big brother? Why do you sound so angry? Did I do something to upset you?

_Skyshatter's eye filled with tears of joy. He hugged Cindell tightly._

**Skyshatter: **No no ! You did nothing! I'm just glad you're back –sniff- WAAAAAH CINDELL!

_Skyshatter began to cry like a baby._

**Cindell: **I went somewhere? Hey hey ! Stop crying you're getting my clothes wet !

_Cindell kicked Skyshatter in the crotch._

**Skyshatter: **DOAHH!

**Cindell: **EEP! OOPS! I'm so sorry Sky! I didn't mean to!

_Skyshatter was now on the floor holding his crotch._

**Skyshatter: **Awww the sweet sweet painful memories ohhhhh . . .

_Brynn picked up the crystal from the floor._

**Brynn: **It seems the legend is true; the gem of Aghlan can bring back the dead. This could prove to be very useful for the crimson blade mercenaries.

**Cindell: **Who are you Mr ?

**Brynn: **Oh do please forgive me, my names Brynn, magician of Colhen.

**Cindell: **Oh a magician! I remember miss Chujitsuna reading to us about the magician guild a long time ago. My names Cindell it's nice to meet you!

_Skyshatter finally recovered back onto his feet._

**Skyshatter: **The names Skyshatter, thank you very help us Brynn.

**Brynn: **Please, if anything thank you for allowing me to experiment with you. Now then please do report to the mercenary outpost just east of here. Captain Aodhan is expecting you.

_The flashback then ended._

**Skyshatter: **And that's when we became crimson blade mercenaries muffle.

**Ragna: **Dude … that was the most epic story I've ever heard in my entire life!

**Skyshatter: **Not really, just trying to make the world a better place where everyone can see the truth muffle.

**Ragna: **How so?

**Skyshatter: **Seriously ? Does my name not give any hints at all ? By shattering the sky! Duh…. Muffle.

_End._


	4. Ascending Glory

_Ragna and SkyShatter continued to wait for Boleslaw's return. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Well okay maybe it wasn't that long but it was pretty long . . . That's what she said huehuehuehue. . . _

**Ragna: **Awww geez what is taking so long?!

**Skyshatter: **Beats me, I have no idea where to start in making clothes let alone clothes for a girl muffles.

**Ragna: **What do you mean by that?

**Skyshatter: **Well you know, the curves, body structure, the butt . . . the boobies . . . muffle.

**Ragna: **Oh I get what you're saying, yeah that would be . . . awkward . . . How do designers even measure that kind of stuff.

**Skyshatter: **I wouldn't know muffles . . .

**Ragna: **Well you seemed pretty close to Cindell I thought maybe . . .

**Skyshatter: **Dudes, what the muffles wrong with you?

**Ragna: **I don't know! I thought maybe you guys shared clothes or something.

**Skyshatter: **Just because I consider her my sister doesn't mean I share clothes with her. What the muffles is wrong with you man?

**Ragna: **Gaaah forget it!

_Cindell began to grumble and move on the couch. She eventually rose up from the covers of her blankets and stretched. She still only had her inners on. _

**Skyshatter: **Girl look at dat body muffles ~

**Cindell: **-yawns- What?

**Skyshatter:** Nothing, Morning sleepy - heads muffle

**Ragna: **Good to see you awake Cindy.

**Cindell: **-rubbing her eyes- Where are we?

**Skyshatter: **You fell unconscious on the way to Rocheste so we carried you into here to get you some new armor muffles.

**Cindell: **Oh really? I'm sorry; I really didn't expect the weather to be so bad.

**Ragna: **It's alright Cindy; we're here to look out for ya.

**Skyshatter: **We had baaaah-ck up as well so no need to worry muffles.

**Cindell: **-smiles sweetly- Thanks guys, I'm so grateful to have friends like you by my side.

_Suddenly the back door opened and out emerged Boleslaw. _

**Boleslaw: **The armor be complete my friends, if the fine lady be ready to try it on that be most fantastic.

_Boleslaw held a black and white boleru along with a mini dress. _

**Cindell: **Uwahhhh it's so pretty ~

**Boleslaw: **I call it the "Wonderland" ho ho ho ~

**Cindell: **Can I really wear it and keep it?

**Boleslaw: **Most certainly fine little lady, consider it on the blacksmith for bringing your fine –

**Ragna and Skyshatter: **WE GET IT ALREADY!

_Cindell slipped into the dress comfortably and happily twirled around._

**Cindell: **Hey guys how do I look?

_Ragna and Skyshatter turned to look over at Cindell. The outfit looked absolutely gorgeous. It was as if she turned into a super model at that exact moment. _

**Skyshatter: **Dat ass muffle . . .

**Cindell: **I'm sorry?

**Skyshatter: **It looks great muffle!

**Ragna: **Yeah, you look amazing Cindell.

**Cindell: **Aww really? Thanks and thank you too Boleslaw. I really owe you one for making me this beautiful armor.

**Boleslaw: **Don't worry your beautiful body about it, in Soviet Rocheste, armor finds you.

**Skyshatter: **Does that mean my underwear will find me someday muffle?

**Ragna: **Where the hell did that come from?

**Skyshatter: **SHUT UP MUFFLE!

**Cindell: **-giggles-

_Ragna, Skyshatter, and Cindell said their goodbyes to Boleslaw and departed from the Blacksmith. After traveling shortly they found an Inn. _

**Ragna: **Looks like we can crash here for the night.

**Skyshatter: **Good, my baaaaack is killing me muffles.

**Cindell: **Alrighty let's head in!

_The three entered the Inn. There was a young girl at a desk awaiting them. She had a blond braided ponytail and wore a blue and white dress. _

**Dolores: **Hello there, my names' Dolores; welcome to the Rocheste Inn. How may I be of service?

**Ragna: **Hi, my names' Ragna, We'd like to check in for a room for three please.

**Dolores: **A room for three? Ah yes, let me see.

_She began going through the book with charts running through them with her feathered pen. _

**Dolores: **My apologies, it seems we're quite booked at the moment.

**Skyshatter: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! muffle . . .

**Cindell: **–frowny face- Awwwww . . .

**Ragna: **Is there really no rooms left to spend the night in?

**Dolores: **Well there is one room, however it's a room for four but it's currently occupied by one person at the moment. If you don't mind sharing a room with an extra person I could check to see if the client would be okay with it.

**Skyshatter: **WE'LL TAKE IT muffles!

**Dolores: **Very well then, please follow me.

_Dolores began walking down towards the hallway up to a staircase while the three followed from behind. _

**Ragna: **-whispering- Sky you freaking idiot! We don't know who or what kind of person we're dealing with!

**Skyshatter: **BUT IM TIRED MUFFLES, Aren't you too Cindy?

**Cindell: **Yeah . . .

**Ragna: **You got plenty of sleep while you were unconscious, I don't see how you could be tired still. .

**Cindell: **Did you say something Ragna?

**Ragna: **-sigh- No, nothing at all. But what if it's a giant Karok who tries to rape us or something!

_Skyshatter and Cindell turned to Ragna. _

**Skyshatter: **Dudes, you on magic powder muffles?

**Ragna: **I'M BEING SERIOUS!

**Cindell: -**giggles- You guys are so silly~

_The four eventually arrived at their destination. Dolores knocked on the door. _

**Dolores: **Hello Ms. Kotegawa?

**Kotegawa**: Yessss ~?

**Dolores: **I have three guests who would like to share a room with you. Would that be okay?

_The door opened and a girl with jet black hair wearing what seemed to be a black pajama set. _

**Kotegawa**_:_ Sure, are these the three?

**Dolores: **Yes Ms. Kotegawa.

**Kotegawa**: Okaies ~ it's a pleasure meeting you three. My names' Seiiki

**Ragna: **My names' Ragna, it's nice to meet you as well.

**Skyshatter: **The names' Skyyyy pleasure meeting youuuu

**Cindell: **My names' Cindell, but you can call me Cindy. Thank you for letting us stay with you tonight.

**Seiiki: **The pleasure is all mine, please come in! come in!

_Ragna, Skyshatter and Cindell entered the door. The room was quite spacious, it could probably hold more than four people from the looks of it. _

**Ragna: **Wow this place is huge.

**Cindell: **It's quite homey too

**Skyshatter: **This place is almost as comfy as the sheep pen.

**Seiiki: **Sheep pen? You usually sleep in a sheep pen?

_Seiiki gave Skyshatter a questioningly look. _

**Ragna: **Please forgive my friend, he's quite special.

**Skyshatter: **WHO YOU CALLIN SPECIAL YOU HANDICAPPED MUFFLE ?!

**Ragna: **What did you just call me you stanky sheep herder ?!

_Ragna and Skyshatter began lashing at each other back and forth. _

**Cindell: **I'm sorry; they usually aren't like this.

**Seiiki: **-chuckles- Oh no it's quite alright, I find it quite entertaining.

_A few moments later they gathered around a table. Cindell and Seiiki sat on a couch while Ragna and Skyshatter sat in chairs from across the table. Soon a man in a black suit entered the room with a tray of tea. _

**Jintel: **I've brought the tea just as you asked your highness.

**Seiiki: **Thank you Jinny ~

**Cindell: **Wow, you're quite classy aren't you?

**Seiiki: **Eh, I guess you could say that.

**Ragna: **You got a guy serving you tea and calling you your highness. That seems pretty classy to me.

**Skyshatter: **IT'S LIKE YOU IS A PRINCESS muffles.

**Seiiki: **-giggles- Well I wouldn't go that far.

**Cindell: **Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Seiiki?

**Ragna: **Yeah, it be nice to get to know you better.

**Skyshatter: **-slurpin tea- SOOO DAM GOOD MUFFLES

**Seiiki: **I suppose I could –

**Jintel: **I'm afraid her highness is not comfortable discussing about her past deeds. Please if you could talk about another –

**Seiiki: **It's alright Jinny, I'll tell them. They seem like trustworthy friendly people.

**Jintel: **But. . . Very well then your highness.

_Ragna, Skyshatter and Cindell looked at each other confused. _

**Seiiki: **I'm the daughter of the Kotegawa family. My father passed away when I was fairly young and my mother had to take care of me. However, she was incredibly busy with our family's business. While she was successful and made us wealthy she never really spent time with me.

**Ragna: **That must have been rough . . .

**Seiiki: **It was indeed, luckily I've had the wonderful pleasure of having Jinny play with me ~

_Seiiki smiled brightly at Jintel. _

**Jintel: **Please your highness you're embarrassing me.

**Cindell: **-giggles-

**Skyshatter: **His face be turnin red like a tomato muffles

**Ragna: **Do you still keep in contact with your mother?

**Seiiki: **From time to time yes, despite not being able to spend much time with her I still really care about her.

**Ragna: **That's good to hear.

**Seiiki: **Why don't you guys tell me a little bit about yourselves?

**Cindell: **Sure!

**Ragna: **I don't mind.

**Skyshatter: **MOAR TEA PWEASE MUFFLES

_That night everyone introduced themselves to Seiiki. After a couple hours of chatting the four decided to call it a night. _

**Seiiki: **-chuckling- So Sky got token away by a Karok because he was dressed like a girl?

**Cindell: **Pretty much ~

**Skyshatter: **IT'S NOT FUNNY MUFFLES! MY BUTT STILL HURTS GOD DAMITS!

**Ragna: **I thought it was pretty hilarious.

**Skyshatter: **What did you say you short sword in the pants punk muffles?

**Ragna: **You heard me girly lann.

**Cindell: **Now now guys, it's not the time to be arguing. It's getting pretty late we should rest.

**Ragna and Skyshatter: **Fine . . .

**Seiiki: **Goodnight everyone ~

**Cindell: **Nighty Night

**Ragna: **Good night.

**Skyshatter: **KNIGHTS!

_Suddenly Skyshatter ran to the window and pressed his face into the glass. _

**Skyshatter: **I see KNIGHTS!

**Seiiki: **I heard some kind of event is going on tomorrow.

**Cindell: **Really? We should go check it out together!

**Ragna: **Sounds like a plan. Come on Sky get some sleep.

**Skyshatter: **Roger Dodgers muffles.

_The next day the four arrived at the Royal Army base. _

**Cindell: **Wow this place looks so fancy.

**Seiiki: **I know right?

**Ragna: **So what event is exactly taking place?

**Skyshatter: **HEY GUYS LOOK AT ME!

_The three turned towards Skyshatter. He was wearing a Knight helm that completely covered his head. _

**Skyshatter: **I am . . . DOUBLE MUFFLE MAN! Muffles.

**Ragna: **Dude take that off you look like an idiot.

**Cindell and Seiiki: **-chuckles-

_Suddenly a voice from a distance emerged. _

**?: **WHAT DO YOU THINK YER DOING!?

_The figure knee'd Skyshatter in the crotch causing him to fly across the air crashing into the wall. _

**Skyshatter: **DOAAAAAHHHH

**Cindell: **What just happened ? . . .

**Seiiki: **I have no idea . . .

**Ragna: **Who are you?

_A man with blond hair and brown eyes with a mean stern face looked their way. He wore a black jacket along with black boots and gloves. _

**KneeShatter: **THE NAMES KNEESHATTER AND IM FROM TEXAS!

**Cindell: **What's a Texas?

**Seiiki: **I think I've eaten a dish called Texas toast before but –

**Kneeshatter: **SHUT YER TRAPS YOU MAGGOTS!

**Ragna: **Could you please tell us what this event is all about?

**Kneeshatter: **Event ?! This is a draft for war sonny!

**Ragna: **A draft?

**Cindell: **A draft?

**Seiiki: **A draft?

_Skyshatter slowly emerged out from the broken barrels and boxes. _

**Skyshatter: **A giraffe? Muffles.

**Cindell: **Our apologies we're not here to draft for war.

**Seiiki: **I'm sorry but we must have mistaken this for something else, we'll be on our –

_Kneeshatter quickly drew out a bow from nowhere and aimed towards Seiiki and Cindell. Cindell and Seiiki quickly grabbed each other in fear. _

**Cindell and Seiiki: **EEEEPP !

**Kneeshatter: **YIP!

_Kneeshatter then shot the arrow at the top of a pillar. The pillar was at least 50 feet tall. _

**Kneeshatter: **There be no turnin back once you get here kiddies.

_A moment of silence passed. The four were all thinking what they had gotten themselves into._

**Kneeshatter: **If one of you can retrieve the arrow I'll consider letting you go.

**Skyshatter: **PFFF THAT'S EASY MUFFLE.

_Skyshatter dashed towards the pillar. However, right before he was about to climb it. Kneeshatter quickly chained him down. _

**Kneeshatter: **TEXAS ! RODEO !

**Skyshatter: **OHHHHHH!

_Skyshatter got back onto his feet. _

**Skyshatter: **What the muffles man?!

**Kneeshatter: **Yer forgettin something sheep boi

_Kneeshatter took out two swords from a box. _

**Kneeshatter: **This represents Strength mastery.

_Kneeshatter put one sword into Skyshatter's left hand. _

**Kneeshatter: **This represents Willpower mastery.

_Kneeshatter put the other sword into Skyshatter's right hand. Sky collapsed to the ground holding both swords. _

**Kneeshatter: **You need both at Rank Six to retrieve the arrow.

_Skyshatter slowly got back onto his feet struggling to keep hold of both swords in his hands. _

**Skyshatter: **This . . . is nothing . . . muffles . . .

_Skyshatter began climbing up the pillar however not too shortly he fell and landed his crotch on a nearby vase. _

**Skyshatter: **DOAHH!

_Ragna attempted to climb up the pillar but slipped and fell on his head. _

**Ragna: **OHHHH!

_Cindell attempted to climb up the pillar but lost her grip and landed on her butt. _

**Cindell: **OWEEEEE!

_Seiiki attempted to climb up the pillar but lost her footing and landed on her side. _

**Seiiki: **AYAAAH!

_Kneeshatter shook his head in disappointment. _

**Kneeshatter: **We got a long way to go.

_Kneeshatter then grabbed a handful of toy swords and threw it out to the four. _

**Kneeshatter: **LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! TO DEFEAT

_Kneeshatter then kicked up two vases _

**Everyone: **-gasp-

_Kneeshatter then smashed the two vases with his boots. _

**Kneeshatter: **THE FORMORS!

_The four then held their toy swords firmly._

**Everyone: **Choo !

**Kneeshatter: **Did they send me Vella's, when I asked for Lanns

_Everyone was practicing sword moves but Seiiki was having the hardest time wielding them. _

**Kneeshatter: **You're the saddest party I ever pugged.

_Suddenly the toy sword slipped out of her hands and hit Kneeshatter in the stomach. _

**Kneeshatter: **But you can BET before we're through. Mister I'll make a Lann

_Kneeshatter then grabbed Seiiki by the shirt angrily. _

**Kneeshatter: **Out of youuuu

_At that moment Jintel was about to charge at Kneeshatter but Seiiki's pet gremlin Sugar held him back. _

**Kneeshatter: **Tranquil as a gremlin, but a fury within. Once you find your crit rate. You are sure, to win. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot. And you haven't got AP. Somehow I'll, make a Lann. Out of youuuu.

**Ragna: **I'm never gonna get to pot

**Cindell: **Say goodbye to all my guildies

**Skyshatter: **Boy was I a fool in camp for skipping raids.

**Jintel: **This Kai's got em scared to death.

**Seiiki: **Hope he doesn't shoot right through me.

**Ragna: **Now I really wish I knew how to dodge !

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **We must be Swift as the camping black breeze

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the Force ES of a great elitist

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the buffs of a Rank A fire. Mysterious as the dark knight of the moonnnnn . . . Time is racing towards us, till the formors . . . arrive. Heed my every order

_As the four carried buckets of water towards the well Seiiki tripped and fell from exhaustion. At that moment Kneeshatter picked up her bucket and continued carrying it towards the well. Seiiki looked down at the ground in shame._

**Kneeshatter: **And you might, Life flareeeee

_Moments later during that night Kneeshatter walked towards Seiiki while she was alone outside her dorm and handed her pet gremlin with all her baggage. _

**Kneeshatter: **You're not leveled for, the rage of raids. So forfeit, click yes, you're through. How could I, make a Lann. Out of youuu.

_At that moment Seiiki began crying. However shortly she dried her tears and looked up at the pillar with the arrow in it. She grabbed the two swords of Strength and Wilpower mastery. She began climbing the pillar slowly. _

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **We must be Swift as the camping black breeze

_Everyone else emerged from their dorms and saw Seiiki climbing the pillar. She was nearly half way up. The sun began rising as well. _

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the Force ES of a great elitist

_At that moment she almost lost her footing again, but she held onto the pillar and reached all the way to the top. Everyone began cheering for her. _

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the buffs of a Rank A fire. Mysterious as the dark knight of the moon.

_As Kneeshatter emerged from his dorm an arrow suddenly plummeted into his knee. ___

**Kneeshatter: **GAAUUUUAHH!

_Grabbing his Knee in pain he slowly looked up at the top of the pillar. Seiiki was waving and smiling at him. _

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **We must be Swift as the camping black breeze

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the Force ES of a great elitist

**Knights of Rocheste: **Be a Lann

**Kneeshatter: **With all the buffs of a Rank A fire. Mysterious as the dark knight of the moon.

_After Seiiki's amazing triumph, everyone now motivated, had the Strength and Wilpower to surpass Kneeshatter's demands. _

**Everyone: **CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_The four regrouped and hyping over their victory. _

**Skyshatter: **We is free ! muffles.

**Ragna: **All thanks to Seiiki if you ask me.

**Cindell: **Yeah! Good work Seiiki!

**Seiiki: **Aww it was nothing really.

**Ragna:** Where's Kneeshatter? I wanna rub it in his face!

_The four went up to a nearby Knight guarding the Rocheste castle. _

**Cindell: **Excuse me sir could you please tell us where to find Kneeshatter?

**Knight: **I'm sorry, come again?

**Seiiki:** The general for the upcoming war?

**Knight: **General? We haven't had a war general for over a century. The last general we had was over hundred years ago.

**Skyshatter: **Oh muffles . . .

**Cindell: **Does that mean he was a

**Seiiki: **Ghost?

**Ragna: **GHOST ?! EEEEKKK

_Ragna screamed like a little girl. _

**Skyshatter: **Well there goes your Ascending glory. muffles.

_End._


	5. Unseen Paradise

_After the long tiring training session everyone decided to turn in for the day at the inn. It was nearly night time and everyone was exhausted. _

**Cindell: **I still can't believe he wasn't real.

**Seiiki: **You mean the ghost?

**Ragna: **Please don't remind me . . .

**Skyshatter: **-Smirks- Someone's a scaredy muffle.

**Ragna: **SHUT UP SKY!

_The five finally arrived at their dorm. _

**Cindell: **-yawns- I'm so tired . . .

**Seiiki: **Same.

**Ragna: **Man I am beat!

**Skyshatter: -**stretches- I need to recharge my muffle tanks.

**Seiiki: **I think I'll take a shower before I go to bed.

**Cindell: **Oh that sounds great, mind if I join you?

_Ragna started listening intensely from the background. _

**Seiiki: **Sure, It be nice to have someone wash my back.

**Cindell: **Yayz ~

_Seiiki and Cindell then entered into the bathroom. _

**Ragna: **SKY DID YOU HEAR THAT !?

**Skyshatter: **Hear what muffles ?

**Ragna: **ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING ?

**Skyshatter: **Not until I go beddy byes muffle.

**Ragna: **DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS !?

**Skyshatter: **That if someone broke into my room while I was sleeping they'd be able steal my underwear muffles ?

**Ragna: **NO YOU IDIOT ! IT MEANS THEY'LL BOTH BE NAKED ! IN THE SAME ROOM !

**Skyshatter: **Well doesn't everyone go birthday suit when taking a shower muffles?

**Ragna: **DUDE YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT !

**Skyshatter: **I really don't see what you're trying to get at muffles . . .

**Ragna: **Sky are you mental ?

**Skyshatter: **DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME MUFFLES!

**Ragna: **Do I really have to spell it out for you?

**Skyshatter: **ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I GOT FIRST PLACE IN THE SPELLING BEE IN FOURTH GRADE THANK YOU VERY MUFFLE!

**Ragna: **-Takes a deep breath- Sky I want you to think long and hard. What are Cindy and Seiiki ?

**Skyshatter: **Battle mages muffles ?

**Ragna: **And ?

**Skyshatter: **Asian muffles?

**Ragna: **And ?

**Skyshatter: **Girly muffles?

**Ragna: **Good good you're getting there ! Now what do girls tend to have?

_Skyshatter then quickly cowered into in a corner. _

**Skyshatter: -**Crying- PEPPERSPRAY! MUFFLES!

**Ragna: **WHAT KIND OF GIRLS DO YOU TALK TO !?

_Ragna face palmed. _

**Skyshatter: **Why would you be so excited over that Ragna ? Don't tell me you're secretly a masochist muffles?

**Ragna: **No you idiot! Of all the people I can't believe you don't know why a guy wouldn't get excited over two girls showering together!

**Skyshatter: **So you want to be showered in pepper spray muffles ?!

**Ragna: **BBC YOU IDIOT !

**Skyshatter: **BBC ? Is that a restaurant muffles ?

**Ragna: **Boobs butts and curves you moron!

**Skyshatter: **OHHHHHHH ! I like BBCs muffles!

**Ragna: **Do you finally understand what we're going to do?

**Skyshatter: **Get on the internet muffles?

_Ragna then punched Sky in the face knocking him out. _

**Ragna: **I don't know if he's truly innocent or just a complete retard.

_Ragna then faced toward the window. _

**Ragna: **I've wasted enough time, it's time to begin my secret mission heheheh . ..

_Ragna grinned as he creeped outside the window. Ragna began walking sideways against the wall. Ragna looked down and realized how high he was. Their dorm was on the third floor after all._

**Ragna: **I'm starting to have second thoughts on this . . .

_Ragna then heard giggling from the window not too far away from him. _

**Seiiki: **Cindy stop! That tickles!

**Cindell: **Wow Seiiki I didn't realize how big they were until now. Tee hee ~

**Seiiki: **Stop groping them! Cindy!

_Ragna heard more playful giggling and splashing from the window. His nose began to bleed slightly. _

**Ragna: **They aren't showering together . . . they're bathing!

_Ragna began walking closer to the window faster. _

**Ragna: **MY PANTS NEED ME!

_Ragna finally reached the window. It was only a couple feet above him. He heard Cindy and Seiiki from the window again. _

**Cindell: **How about this ? Tee hee ~

_Seiiki squealed cutely. _

**Seiiki: **Cindy please don't touch there!

_Ragna began sweating profusely._

**Cindell: **Oh is someone ticklish down there? hee hee ~

_Ragna started to become more excited. _

**Seiiki: **C-Cindy . . .

**Cindell: **Hm?

**Seiiki: **T-this is my first time bathing with another girl . . .

_Ragna quickly covered his nose in order to keep the blood from bursting out. _

**Cindell: **Oh is it? I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable.

**Seiiki: **N-no not at all ! I'm actually having a lot of fun.

_Seiiki smiled blushingly at Cindy. _

**Cindell:** Well I'm glad.

_Cindy smiled back happily._

**Seiiki: **B-but could you be a bit more gentle . . .

_In that instant Ragna pants jerked forward almost making him lose his balance. _

**Cindell: **I'll try to be a bit more delicate but no promises ~

_Ragna began trembling with excitement. He could barely contain himself._

**Ragna: **I can't hold it in anymore. I have to see this for myself . . .

_Ragna began climbing up the brick wall slowly. _

**Ragna: **I'm almost there . . .

_Ragna could see the steam coming out of the window. He was literally inches away. _

**Ragna: **My once in a lifetime chance . . .

_Suddenly Ragna heard knocking on the door inside the bathroom. _

**Seiiki: **Who is it?

**Skyshatter: **It's Sky muffles.

**Cindell:** What is it Sky?

**Skyshatter: **Is Ragna in there muffles ?

**Cindell: **No, why?

**Skyshatter: **Well he said he was going peeping or something like that muffles.

**Ragna:-**In his mind-SKY YOU IDIOT!

**Seiiki: **P-P-Peeping !?

**Cindell: **On who ?!

**Skyshatter: **If I remember correctly he said some Asian girls with boobs butts and curves. You guys fit the description pretty well so I was wondering if he was in there muffles.

**Ragna: **-In his mind- Sky I am going to freaking kill you . . .

**Cindell: **Is that so?

_At that moment Cindell and Seiiki looked at the window. They saw Ragna hanging on the wall below them. Ragna began to sweat like a waterfall. _

**Ragna: **Oh hey ladies! Pretty nice view up here huh?

_Seiiki screamed. _

**Cindell: **RAGNA YOU PERVERT!

_Cindell then threw a bar of soap at Ragna causing him to lose his balance and grip. Ragna began falling. _

**Ragna: **IT WAS ALMOST WORTHHHHHHHHH!

_Ragna fell to his impending doom. _

**Ragna: **Perhaps… one day… I'll be able to see… the unseen paradise . . .

_After hitting the ground Ragna fell unconscious for the rest of the night. _

_End. _


End file.
